


Morning

by owlpockets



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves wakes to a most surprising sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble for a friend. <3

Jeeves considered the possibility of vivid hallucination the morning Bertie Wooster waltzed into his bedroom with a flourish and a tray. However, the acrid smell of burnt bread confirmed that this was no fantasy. For if it was, Bertie would be a capable chef in an impeccable uniform spewing a more elegant language than his grating London vernacular.

“Sir—” Jeeves began his apology for rising late, though it was undoubtedly six in the morning, and was promptly cut off.

“Jeeves, my good man! Thought you might like a day off.” So sunny and triumphant was Bertie’s expression that Jeeves could do nothing but nod and accept the disagreeable breakfast spread with his customary grace.


End file.
